The Intro of the Knight
by SailorKnight42
Summary: As Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter fight against a new enemy, a mysterious knight appears in the trees! Who is he and is he friend or foe? Starts in episode 43 of the dub disregard the number in author's note .
1. Chapter 1

Okay, not a Channel Surfing update. But my loyal readers can hold out. This is the modern day introduction of my OC the Sailor Knight. I wanted a male Sailor Knight for the moment, even though the character is originally female. Cuz we rule. In accordance to the episodes, he would come in at episode 42 in the dub. May I present: The Intro of the Knight. Enjoy!

**Don't own anyone but my OC of many names. Today, it's Alexander.**

Jupiter charged headfirst into another battle with this new enemy, this…Cardian. She was aiming for this lion-like creature, purple in color, with a mass of crackling electricity in her hand.

"Leo, attack! Kill this stupid senshi! Then turn your fangs to Sailor Moon." The creature roared and charged Jupiter.

"Take this! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She launched the dangerous Frisbee and added an extra shock to it.

'This is it. Down you go,' she thought as a smirk appeared on her battle weary face. But it is wiped away quickly when the lion deflected it. Disbelief invaded her senses as she watched her most powerful attack dissipate into the clouds. Panting her body gave a pang of exhaustion. The lion quickly took the split second moment of vulnerability to speedily attack the Senshi of Lightning. Jupiter's body screamed in pain as claws split the skin of her abs and fangs pierced hr shoulder.

"Jupiter! No!" Sailor Moon's cries barely registered on the senshi's ears as her tall body slammed against the cold concrete. She was panicking, her breathing quickening and her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Dumb fool. Go Leo. And attack Sailor Moon," the monster's controller said with eerie calm. The creature turned toward the Moon Princess and immediately lunged for her. She screamed, covering her head.

"Moonlight Serenade!" The beast jumped away from the bright attack as it left a deep carving of a whole note in the concrete. The monster, its controller and Sailor Moon looked to the trees. A tall shadow stood before the full moon, its cape flowing in the wind.

"Don't you dare raise a hand toward my princess! I swear on my sword that you will pay!"

"Such big threats from a person hiding their face." With a chuckle the figure jumped from the tree and landed before the Moon Princess. The girl gasped, her eyes growing wide. The warrior wore armor like Prince Endymion and the cape was a deep dark black with the symbol of the Moon Kingdom in the center. He was facing the enemy so she could not see his face.

"Sailor Moon, check on Jupiter! I'll handle the beast accordingly." He turned his head slightly and she saw cloth covering everything except brilliant hazelnut eyes. She blushed and melted.

"Go! Hurry Sailor Moon!" She snapped from her reverie.

"Y-Yes!" She rushed to the beaten warrior. Sword by his side the mysterious person smiled.

"I am the protector of the senshi, le chevalier de la lune! I am the Sailor Knight!" The controller laughed.

"Just another meal for Leo. This'll be easy; I'll leave it to you." He faded into nothing, laughing evilly. The monster growled viciously.

"Heh…you are gone." He held his sword tightly.

"Jupiter!" the knight shouted and his bright white weapon turned green, electricity coiling around the blade. Roaring Leo charged. The knight bore his teeth and shouted, gaining the split second attention of the senshi, "Electric Rhapsody!"

Four quarter notes emerged from every stroke of his sword. Soon four of them were poised above the monster. The Sailor Knight then held his weapon high above his head.

"CHORD!" he yelled and brought the blade down hard into the concrete. The four glowing crackling green notes drove down into the monster, destroying it and ringing with an ironically beautiful chord.

"Whoa," Sailor Moon said, an unconscious Jupiter's weight distributed among hers. The smoke cleared and the monster was gone. Blown away by the beautifully dangerous attack. She stood in awe, lost in thought.

"Sailor Moon!" his voice shouted, breaking the silence and causing reality to come back to her. He lightly jogged to her spot the put two fingers to Jupiter's neck. His rough demeanor faded slightly as it gave a smile, only visible through his eyes.

"Tough as ever. She needs to get to a hospital son though. Her heartbeat is strong, but it's not up to speed. Get her out of here." He began to walk away, his cape swaying with his movement.

"Wait!" she yelled. He followed the command, stopping his tracks.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who sent you? How--"

"My Lady," he interrupted, "you will find out in due time. Ask Luna; she would certainly fill you in. I must go; take care, I shall see you soon." And off he went into the trees, jumping from branch to branch until out of sight. Sailor Moon just stood there, a vast amount of emotion running through her, rivaled only by the amount of question roving around her mind. Luna was going to get an earful when she got home. But now all she could think about was the knight who saved her, his gorgeous hazelnut eyes and Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" she exclaimed to no one. She regressed back into civilian clothes and got Jupiter's body to do the same. Pulling out her cell phone the now normal Usagi called the emergency number.

"Yes my friend has been hurt…"

Yeah, the Sailor Knight has musically named attacks; if you don't know what a quarter or whole note is, google them. "Le chevalier de la lune" is French for "The knight of the moon." REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I am a bit afraid that this chapter is not going to be on par with the first. Give me your thoughts in your reviews.

Review replies: **shana elmsford-** You'll have to keep reading to find out. :P

**Don't own anyone but my OC of many names. **

**

* * *

**

**"**I'm telling you Ami, this new ally is incredibly strong. Luna said she vaguely remembers a knight during the Silver Millennium, but she wasn't sure. But beside the fact, he was so hot." Usagi said to her blue haired friend.

"I would say so, at least about him being strong. Well I hope we get to see this mysterious knight soon."

"Could it be that our dear Usagi has a crush on this Sailor Knight?" Blushing Usagi stammered.

"R-Rei shut up!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Describe him," Minako interjected trying to avoid a dispute.

"He was tall, at least six feet. His voice gave me chills when he shouted and warmed me when he talked. And his eyes! Almost made me pass out." She bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground, blushing more. The girls ooh-ed then giggled as they got to the school. Rei and Minako said goodbye and departed to their own schools. As Ami and Usagi walked to their first period, they spoke of their injured friend.

"How is she?" Usagi questioned.

"Mom said that she is going to be fine. She was kind of surprised that she was attacked by the Cardian. It was strange for her to see Mako laying on the stretcher." They both sighed and enter the buzzing classroom. After a time consisting of homework checking and chatting with friends the bell rang. Students scattered from their groups to their desks to sit. The teacher then entered and all students stood immediately.

"Good morning everyone!" she said happily.

"Good morning Ms. Haruna!" the students replied

"You may sit." The children did so, the quiet room filling with the sound of scraping chairs and shifting desks.

"Before we get started, we have a new student." Ms. Haruna turned to the closed door.

"You can come in now," she said sweetly in English.

"H-Hai…" the voice on the other side said. The door slid open and a tall body was revealed. Ducking slightly as to not hit his head the boy entered the room. He was slightly awkward with his actions as his long legs shakily carried him in front of Ms. Haruna's desk.

"Go on. I know you're nervous but you can do it," she reassured him. Looking up from his feet he finds a focal point on the wall and begins to introduce himself.

"Konnichiwa minna. Bokuno namae wa Alexander desu." In the back, Usagi looked bewildered. A surge of emotions bubbled inside her as she stared intently at the new kid. For a fraction of a second, Alexander's eyes locked with her blue pools. She gasped as the mixture of emotions bubbled over. She felt as she did last night after seeing the Knight's eyes.

"Usagi are you okay?" Ami asked, now seeing her friend's quick change in demeanor.

"H-His eyes. They look exactly like the Knight's. It's him Ami; it has to be. I know no one with such intense, captivating eyes."

She sighed as her heart thumped against her ribs. As her breath quickened, Usagi listened to his soothing voice causing her eyelids to grow heavy. It was strong yet soft, gentle yet when the time came to lead, it could command. The powerful voice soon became muffled as it placed her into a deep comforting sleep.

* * *

"Excuse me," a voice said into her ear. Usagi felt a nudge and stirred. Her eyes opened to long legs covered by black pants. Drifting upwards they stop at an awkwardly brilliant and slightly nervous smile.

"Can I sit here?" was said in broken Japanese. Usagi smiled and giggled at his effort and nodded.

"Yes you can," she replied in English. His smile brightened, in turn losing some of its nervous feeling and sat quickly. Usagi felt his eyes on her skin and desperately wanted to look back, but wouldn't dare for risk of getting lost in the beautifully hazelnut orbs.

"O namae wa nan desu ka?" he asked.

"U-Usagi. My name is Usagi." Alex chuckled at the red tint on her cheek. They sat in silence, listening to Ms. Haruna talk about Edo period literature. Before she knew it, the bell rang. Usagi's eyes shot to the clock. 9:40. She had spent an hour and a half actually listening to Ms. Haruna talk about all this literature. She wondered why she was; she hated Advanced Japanese Literature. Every time she lost interest, cerulean pools would begin to wander, and would get locked onto the new kid. And she found herself intrigued by his being intrigued; a bright twinkle in his eye, and his impressive body leaned forward listening intently. She, in turn, got refocused and listened hard, as hard as it took for her to not get bored. With a smile and chuckle she stood, book bag in hand and began to follow the crowd of students leaving for their next class.

* * *

I'm wondering about this chapter. What do you guys think about Alexander's entrance into the story? Review or PM me (never used that term before) and tell me. Thanks!

"Konnichiwa minna. Bokuno namae wa Alexander desu"-Hello everyone. My name is Alexander.

"O namae wa nan desu ka?"-What is your name?


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no update guys! I'm back with a new computer and a new chapter! We'll just get straight to it.

**I do not own any of these characters save Alexander.**

"Usagi-san!" The pigtailed blonde turned from her conversation with Ami to encounter Alexander walking toward them with a bento wrapped in red and black cloth.

"Hi Alexander," Usagi answered happily as she stood to meet him. He gave a brilliant smile that held some relief, which Usagi thought must have been because he found the one person he actually knew in this school. She could feel her cheeks burn.

"So how long do we have for lunch?" he said, his hand shoved into his pocket.

"We get an hour." Usagi laughed as Alexander's eyes grew large and his jaw dropped.

"An entire hour?" Nodding she gently pushed his jaw closed. With a slight blush Alex chuckled and ran a hand over his jaw line.

"Ami-chan is right. Is that not what they have in America?"

"No ma'am. Back home they gave us twenty minutes. Very lame I must say. Mind if I join you guys, since I have time?"

"No it would be my pleasure." For half an hour Alexander was introduced to Ami Mizuno, got talked into sharing some of his bento with Usagi, and talked a bit about his old school. Usagi still couldn't believe that they weren't allowed to go off campus during lunch. Alex, after wrapping up what was left of his bento, stood and excused himself for a bit.

"I'll be back; I have to grab something." He walked toward the locker area, shaking his legs out for they had fallen asleep. Usagi left a smile on her face as she ate another amount of yakisoba.

"So…do you like Alex-kun?" Usagi swallowed wrong at the blunt question. After downing an entire bottle of water she breathed in heavily.

"…What?" she answered, straining to release it from her throat.

"The way you reacted when you saw him during class and how you blush when anyone mentions him. It sounds like you're falling for him." As if on cue Usagi blushed.

"See! There it is! Usagi, what's up?" Usagi shrugged.

"I-I don't know." She sighed heavily.

"Usagi-san? Daijobu ka?" Both Usagi and Ami turned to see that Alexander had returned from his trip.

"I-I'm fine Alex-kun. Come on, sit down." With a smile that sent Usagi's heart into a frenzy, he reclaimed his seat beside her. Ami notices his large case and Usagi is the one to question it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is my guitar. That's what I went to get. I hope I didn't keep you two waiting long." Both girls shook their heads as he unsheathed the black guitar form its case. Usagi's eyes shone like the black finish on the instrument as Alex situated it into his lap.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it up close." She scooted closer to him as he began to pick at the strings. Softly music flowed through Usagi's ears as she sighed dreamily. Ami smiled and slowly got up and left. She waved at Usagi, stating that she had some studying to do.

"See you later, Ami-san," Alex said with a smile as he felt Usagi's head hit his shoulder lightly.

"Usagi-san, don't fall asleep yet. I have a question."

"Mm-hmm?" she answered sleepily. She was beginning to drift off and she had almost given in until he asked the question. She could hear the sheepish grin in his voice.

"How much longer do we have?" Usagi sighed and lazily flipped her wrist over and read her watch.

"F-fifteen minutes. Happy?" An earth-shattering chuckle rumbled warmly in his chest and caused Usagi to chuckle on the outside and melt on the inside. Amid the music provided by Alex, the environment's natural music, and his intoxicating scent, Usagi lost it and fell into slumber.

An enormous explosion shook the students from their position.

"What was that?" Alex asked looking around swiftly. Usagi, obviously deep in a comforting sleep, mumbled something about the cafeteria exploding from time to time.

"Usagi-san, your school does not have a cafeteria." Her head shot off his shoulder as Ami ran up to them, unusually frazzled and panting heavily.

"One of those monsters is attacking the school! We have to get out of here!" A quick glance at each other and the two were scrambling to gather their belongings. The trio then ran to the nearest exit, dodging stray debris and struggling to stay upright. Upon reaching the front of the school they were greeted by shrieks and screams, and Sailor Mars and Venus in the midst of a heated battle.

"Usagi! Ami! Alexander! Over here!" The group turned to see Ms. Haruna, panicky but effectively hiding it from her students, and gathered with the others. After giving a head count and calling out each student's name Ms. Haruna, with slight relief, breathed, "Thank the Heavens my entire class is here. Good good g—" An exceptionally loud explosion directly above cute her off and shook everyone to their core. Large pieces of the building quickly began to fall toward them. Those who were fast enough to escape did so. Looking at impending doom, Alexander worked quickly. He shoved the guitar forcefully into Usagi's open arms, the force pushing her into Ami and bringing them both to the ground. The ground shook horrendously when the debris fell upon it. Usagi opened her eyes, her ears ringing, and shuddered viciously. The building sections lay less than a yard away from her feet. She looked around slowly, and suddenly everything hit her. Stunned by the event she could only say Alexander's name over and over again. She tried to writhe herself out of Ami's arms.

"No Usagi! You can't do anything!" Usagi just froze, looking down at the guitar case in her trembling hands. The tears fell unabashedly down her face.


End file.
